En silence
by Void Ari
Summary: Quand les livres ne racontent pas tout.


Aloha !  
En fouillant dans mes vieux dossiers, j'ai retrouvé ceci (qui avant existait sur papier avant que je le recopie sur ordinateur pour vous dire l'âge du truc...). Du coup, je me suis dit que ça pourrait en intéresser certains (ou pas), donc le voilà !

 **Disclaimer :** Un jour. Un jour je les récupérerais TOUS.

* * *

Remus Lupin n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement sociable. Pas que l'envie lui en manquait pourtant. Mais la malédiction qui le transformait en bête chaque fois que la lune pâle et ronde se dressait dans la nuit l'empêchait d'aborder n'importe quelle interaction sociale sereinement. Et pourtant Ils étaient là. Depuis quatre ans, ils étaient encore là. James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Remus n'osait y croire et à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, il se réveillait avec la boule au ventre, tremblant à la simple idée d'avoir fait du mal à un de ses amis ou à un élève lambda. Mais aucun incident n'était arrivé, heureusement pour lui mais aussi pour la direction.

Peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce qui se passait dans la Cabane Hurlante lors de la pleine lune. Le directeur, l'infirmière, quelques professeurs... Et Lily Evans. Gryffondor à la crinière de feu et à l'intelligence redoutable, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de percer le secret du plus discret des Marauders. Quand Remus avait compris qu'elle savait, son cœur s'était emballé, prit d'angoisse. Et si elle répétait tout ? Et si elle le disait à James, Sirius ou Peter ? Mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait de tout cela. Bien au contraire. Passant de longues heures à la bibliothèque, cherchant un moyen de rendre ses transformations moins douloureuses, le soutenant et le rassurant dans les moments où la panique le saisissait, elle avait tout fait pour lui venir en aide. Et naturellement, la rousse et le brun avaient fini par se rapprocher dans le plus grand secret. Severus, James, Sirius... Personne ne savait que Lily et Remus étaient désormais bien plus que de simples camarades de maison.

Cependant, petit à petit, presque insidieusement, le jeune homme avait senti que quelque chose grandissait en lui. Un sentiment chaud, simple, un réconfort agréable qui prenait possession de lui lorsque la petite rousse était à ses côtés. Un sentiment qu'il partageait avec Severus Rogue même si tout deux l'ignoraient. Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, était tombé amoureux de Lily Evans. De ses cheveux de feu. De ses yeux verts qui semblaient contenir à eux seuls tout les secrets de l'univers. De son incommensurable gentillesse. De son sourire doux. De sa bonté sans limites. Mais son cœur battait également pour ses petits défauts comme son incapacité à ne pas se montrer autoritaire lorsqu'un de ses camarades faisait une bêtise quelconque ou ses quelques manies. Bref, le rouge-et-or aimait la jeune femme dans son entièreté. Mais ça, personne ne le savait et encore moins la principale concernée.

En effet, Lily habituellement très perspicace devenait aveugle dès que l'on parlait de sentiments. Et le Gryffondor n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer, craignant plus que tout de perdre la rousse. Puis, le prénom de James s'était mit à apparaître dans leurs conversations. Tout d'abord de façon anodine, puis de manière de plus en plus récurrente. Dans ce moments-là, Remus tentait toujours de rester le plus neutre possible.

Son statut de loup-garou avait fini par être découvert par le reste des Maraudeurs qui lui étaient venus en aide de la plus belle manière. Au fils des ans, avec le temps et l'aide de ses proches, Remus avait doucement prit confiance en lui. Jusqu'à ce beau jour de mai, alors qu'ils étaient en sixième année. Remus devait rejoindre Lily au bord du lac. Il avait enfin rassemblé assez de courage pour parler à la belle rousse. Mais lorsqu'il arriva près de l'arbre où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Son cœur sembla manquer plusieurs battements avant de se ratatiner sur lui-même, comme pour se faire le plus petit possible et rendant sa respiration haletante et difficile.

Au bord du lac il y avait bien Lily... Et James ainsi que leurs lèvres unies dans un baiser tendre qui n'était clairement pas le premier. Remus se retira discrètement avant que les tourtereaux ne l'aperçoive et détala comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Il courut encore et encore sans savoir où il allait, la scène tournant en boucle sous son crâne. Il finit par se laisser tomber dans un couloir poussiéreux du sixième étage, haletant, les larmes au bord des yeux et le palpitant en miettes.

Lily... Douce, adorable Lily qui ne serait jamais à lui. Il fallait se résigner. Alors il se reprit. Lentement. Au fil des semaines, il apprit à sourire aussi bien que s'il était sincère. Un sourire pour cacher la douleur pour ne pas succomber à la détresse. Et lorsque la plus intelligente des Gryffondors passa de l'autre côté, ayant commis pour simple crime d'avoir voulu protéger son fils, ils furent nombreux à la pleurer. Mais pour deux hommes, une partie de leur âme s'éteignit ce jour-là, les condamnant à errer pour le reste de leurs existences. Jusqu'à la dernière bataille avant de la rejoindre.


End file.
